Soon To Be
by AkaneSoma
Summary: Lily, Honey et Belle. James, Sirius et Remus. Ils ont débuté leur sixème année dans une haine mutuelle. Ils ne peuvent juste pas se supporter. Alors comment ont-ils fait pour quitter Poudlard en couple?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Soon To Be

**Auteur :** Jesi Lily (**VO **.net/s/6430887/1/Soon_To_Be)

**Humble traductrice :** AkaneSoma

_**Tout le mérite de cette histoire revient à l'auteur qui m'a gentiment laissé traduire l'histoire, pour votre plus grand plaisir. Bonne lecture**_

Belle Black, Lily Evans et Honey White, trois jeunes filles de seize ans étaient les meilleures amies et ce, depuis de nombreuses années. Avant, les trois filles étaient considérées, hé bien, comme les rebuts de l'école. Mais c'était l'année où tout avait changé, elles avaient toujours été jolies, mais cette année, elles étaient devenues magnifiques. La transformation en jeune femme semblait leur être enfin arrivée.

Belle faisait maintenant un mètre soixante-quatorze, elle avait de longs et brillants cheveux blonds argentés, des yeux de glace, une peau souple et sans défauts et une silhouette mince mais sans être maigre.

Honey était la plus petite avec son mètre soixante-deux, elle était mince mais avec quelques rondeurs, des cheveux courts et de la couleurs du café bouclaient autour de son visage, elle avait des yeux chocolats et une peau légèrement bronzée.

Lily faisait un mètre soixante-huit, elle avait une peau laiteuse, des taches de rousseurs ornaient ses épaules, ses joues et son nez, de longues boucles rouge rubis, de brillants yeux verts émeraude, et une parfaite silhouette en sablier.

Elles étaient assises dans le dernier compartiment du Poudlard Express, comme le voulait leur tradition. Belle était allongée en travers des sièges, sa tête reposant sur les genoux de Honey qui jouait avec les cheveux de son amie. Lily était assise par terre, Belle jouant avec ses boucles rousses. Elles étaient immergées dans un silence confortable.

En cinquième année lorsque les garçons et les filles commençaient à se voir de façon plus sexuelle, les garçons trouvaient difficile d'aborder les trois filles qui agissaient de cette façon, c'est de là finalement que venait cette rumeur selon laquelle elles étaient lesbiennes. Ce n'était pas vrai, mais les étudiants tyranniques étaient ce qu'ils étaient. Cette rumeur causa l'isolement permanent des trois filles, les garçons plus âgés les regardaient fixement, mais de loin, et les autres filles de l'école s'arrangeaient pour ne jamais se retrouver seules avec les trois filles.

« Hé bien, n'est-ce pas une vue douloureuse ? » Les trois filles se tournèrent vers la porte pour voir qui avait parlé et gémirent en voyant qui c'était.

« Waouh Belle, toi et tes copines avez changées, dit la personne, Je suis tellement heureux d'être tombé sur tes petites amies Belle. » La personne arborait un large sourire arrogant en repoussant de son beau visage ses cheveux noirs qui tombaient élégamment devant ses yeux d'un gris orageux.

«Cher cousin, sois gentil, barre-toi. »dit paresseusement Belle à son cousin Sirius Black, car c'était lui qui avait parlé.

« Tut-Tut Belle, Tantine ne serait pas ravie de t'entendre parler comme ça »la réprimanda Sirius, Belle renifla.

« Ma très chère mère ne s'inquiète de ce que je fais seulement si elle pense que cela risque d'affecter le nom de la famille. Par Merlin, imagine ruiner le nom de la plus noble famille sang-pur ! » rétorqua Belle. Sirius haussa les épaules, c'était vrai mais il ne s'en alla pas. « Sirius qu'est-ce que tu fous là ! » aboya Belle.

« Sais pas. »répondit Sirius avec un haussement d'épaules, cependant ,à ce moment, un autre garçon apparut. Celui-ci avait des cheveux noirs indisciplinés, des yeux noisettes sous des lunettes à montures métalliques et un corps tonique.

« Regardez-moi ça. » dis le garçon en se léchant les lèvres et les yeux fixés sur le haut de Lily.

« Honey, peux-tu gérer ça ? » demanda Belle avant que Lily n'arrache la tête de James Potter.

Honey se leva et regarda Sirius droit dans les yeux, elle se dirigea vers lui en balançant les hanches et en se léchant les lèvres. Elle posa ses deux mains sur son torse et l'attira vers elle comme si elle allait l'embrasser mais, leurs lèvres à quelques millimètres, elle tourna la tête et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Sirius s'empourpra avant que Honey ne le pousse hors du compartiment de sorte qu'il tombe sur James. Lily et Belle éclatèrent de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour faire rougir Sirius ? » demanda Lily, hilare alors que Honey fermait la porte du compartiment.

« Je lui ai juste dit qu'on avait changé durant l'été » dit Honey, un sourire démoniaque sur le visage.

« Les filles, faut qu'j'y aille » dit Lily vingt minutes plus tard, aux regards interrogateurs de ses amies, elle ajouta « Préfet de Griffondor de Sixième année » en grimaçant de leur stupidité.

« Ah oui.. » réalisa Honey en grimaçant timidement.

Lily se fraya un chemin le long de train jusqu'aux premiers compartiments. Une fois là-bas, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était la dernière sur place.

« Désolée Steph, Nick, tout le monde ». Lily s'excusa auprès de la Préfète en chef, du Préfet en chef et des autres préfets. Elle fit un clin d'œil espiègle à Nick et s'assit à côté de Rémus Lupin, un garçon dégingandé, brun aux yeux ambrés, il était l'un des meilleurs amis de James Potter mais s'arrangeait toujours pour être vraiment gentil.

En s'asseyant, Lily croisa les jambes ce qui eut pour conséquence de remonter sa jupe déjà courte plus haut que sa cuisse, ce qu'elle ne remarqua pas et que Nick lorgna ouvertement.

« Evans, je crois ça suffit... »siffla un garçon aux cheveux noirs. Bien que lui aussi observait les longues, toniques et pâles jambes de Lily.

Remarquant les gens fixant ses jambes, Lily les décroisa et redescendit sa jupe, elle n'était pas une salope.

« S'il vous plaît ! La réunion a commencée ! » rappela Stephanie gagnant ainsi l'attention de tout le monde.

« Alors pour aujourd'hui... »

Une fois la réunion terminée, une demi-heure plus tard, Lily retourna seule dans son compartiment et faillit s'évanouir. « Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutent ici ? » hurla Lily en pointant un doigt accusateur sur James, Sirius et Peter Pettigrew, un petit gros, blond toujours accroché aux maraudeurs comme s'appelaient eux-même James, Sirius, Remus et Peter.

« Respire Lily »dit Honey en essayant de calmer Lily. « Il n'y avait plus de compartiment libre, on a vérifié nous-même ». Elle guida son amie vers un siège.

« Oh »était tout ce que Lily put dire.

« Alors, euh, comment était votre été ? »demanda James en faisant de son mieux pour garder ses yeux sur le visage de Lily qui cependant ne répondit pas.

« Le mien était super, je n'ai pas dû passer beaucoup de temps avec Bella ou Cissa. Je suis restée dans la maison de Lily, pardon son Manoir » gloussa Belle, c'était la blague du moment, le fait que la maison de Lily n'était pas celle comme dans laquelle grandissent les enfants normaux, sa maison était en fait un manoir.

James fit un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Belle poussa Lily qui était hébétée.

« L'été était bien, » murmura Lily, complètement dans sa bulle mais elle revient à elle avec soulagement quand Remus apparut à la porte du compartiment.

« Hé, je vous ai cherché partout les gars » fit semblant de s'agacer Remus

Tout le monde sourit, mais la tension ne disparut pas, en fait elle resta la même toute la journée.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Soon To Be

**Auteur :** Jesi Lily (**VO **: .net/s/6430887/1/Soon_To_Be)

**Humble traductrice :** AkaneSoma

_**L'histoire et son contenu appartiennent à l'auteur, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice. Bonne lecture.**_

Le banquet de début d'année étais comme d'habitude, rien de très intéressant.

Il y eut une farce durant laquelle tous les Serpentards ont déclaré leur amour éternel pour les veracrasses avant de s'allonger par terre et d'agir comme eux. En d'autres termes, ils étaient simplement étendus sur le sol et gémissaient d'une voix terriblement drôle : « Je suis un veracrasse ! ». C'était un moment tout à fait inratable.

Après le festin Belle, Honey et Lily se rendirent en traînant dans leur dortoir. Là bas, elles y retrouvèrent Alice Downing et Millie Milston qui leur sourirent.

« Salut, Mills, Al. Comment s'est passé votre été ? Demanda Honey au deux filles

-Oh ça s'est bien passé. Répondit Millie en haussant les épaules.

-Pareil ». Fit Alice

La nuit prit fin et les filles se réveillèrent d'un sommeil dont le besoin se faisait sentir.

« Hon', il est quelle heure ? Demanda Lily

-Six heures. Répondit Honey

-On est quel jour ? » Demanda Belle

Lily se leva d'un bond et applaudit.

« On est Samedi, et c'est chaud bouillant dehors, sortons nager ! » cria-t-elle joyeusement alors que Honey et Belle s'extirpaient de leur lit. Environ trente minutes plus tard, elle descendaient vers le lac.

Une fois au niveau du rivage, Lily retira immédiatement son débardeur et se retrouva en short et haut de bikini, elle se fit siffler mais l'ignora et plongea vers la partie la plus profonde du lac.

L'eau froide la rafraîchit alors qu'elle remontait à la surface.

« Honey, viens ! ». Honey a aussitôt retiré son haut et a sauté dans l'eau en short et haut de bikini.

Belle, cependant garda son t-shirt raccourci et son short et regarda ses amies jouer dans l'eau.

Dix minutes à peine plus tard, Belle était déconnectée, juste assise en silence absorbée par ses pensées.

« Belle ! ». Quelqu'un appela, venant vers elle du fond de son esprit. Elle se retourna pour voir Remus s'approcher.

« Hé, Remus qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici tout seul ? Demanda Belle en souriant

-James, Sirius et Peter sont trop occupés à manger, gloussa Remus en regardant autour de lui. Que fais-tu toute seule ?

-Je ne suis pas.. ». Belle scruta le lac, la panique s'insinuant dans ses pensées, et surmenant son esprit. Où étaient Lily et Honey ?

Remus regarda Belle, inquiet.

Sautant sur ses pieds, Belle accourut au bord du lac. « LILY ? HONEY ? » cria-t-elle. Elle pâlit à l'absence de réponse.

« Belle ? » demanda Remus, vraiment inquiet.

« Elles nageaient dans le lac.. » Murmura Belle terrifiée.

Remus scruta l'étendue d'eau, il n'y avait aucune bulle d'air, ni aucune fille là-dedans. « Tu es sure ? » la pressa-t-il.

Belle hocha la tête. « Elles étaient dans la partie profonde »

« Hé Lunard, qu'est-ce-que tu fous » Appela une voix à distance. Ils virent James s'approcher, suivi de Sirius et Peter.

« HONEY ! HONEY OU ES TU ? » Cria encore Belle, ne leur accordant même pas une seconde d'attention, elle avait mieux à faire. Elle pleurait, un flot de larmes coulant rapidement sur ses joues.

A ses paroles, James et Sirius accoururent vers eux, totalement alarmés par l'absence de l'habituel calme de Belle.

« LILY ! LILY ! » cria encore Belle, un petit attroupement apparut se demandant ce qui se passait.

Sirius attrapa une Belle hystérique. « Est-ce-que Honey et Lily sont allées dans le lac ? » Il pâlit visiblement quand Belle acquiesca.

Sans un mot, Sirius et James ôtèrent leurs chemises et plongèrent avec leurs jeans.

« Je vais chercher MacGonagall » prévint un des badauds et courut vers l'école, criant désespérément à l'aide. Lily et Honey étaient sous l'eau depuis maintenant quinze minutes

_Lily et Honey s'éclaboussaient avec l'eau froide en riant._

Belle tremblait autant qu'elle pleurait, le bras de Remus autour de ses épaules, James et Sirius étaient toujours dans le lac, à chaque seconde qui passait, Belle sentait son cœur se briser un peu plus. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre ses amies, elles étaient tout pour elle.

« On fait la course, aller-retour jusqu'au centre ! » défia Lily en riant.

« Je paries que je te bats ! » répliqua Honey.

Lily atteint le centre la première, elle était, à vrai dire, une très bonne nageuse. Elle fit demi tour, prête à faire le chemin inverse, pensant que ce serait drôle de croiser Honey, seulement quand elle se retourna, il n'y avait plus de Honey.

Elle revint vers la berge espérant que peut-être Honey l'attendait là après avoir abandonné, mais quand elle nagea au dessus d'une touffe d'algues, quelque chose agrippa sa cheville et l'entraîna vers le fond. Lily hurla paniquée et vit Honey aux prises avec un strangulot. Les deux filles luttèrent pour rejoindre la surface, mais leurs tentatives échouèrent lorsqu'elle furent entourées d'une masse de strangulots. Lily et Honey furent vite entraînées dans l'inconscience ainsi que dans les profondeurs obscures.

« Mademoiselle Black, que s'est-il passé ? » demanda MacGonagall apparaissant à côté des adolescents desemparés.

« Elles étaient..juste.. juste en train de.. nager »murmura Belle entre ses larmes, peinant à retrouver sa respiration.

MacGonagall eut l'air inquiète.

« James et Sirius ont plongé pour retrouver Lily et Honey » l'informa Remus.

MacGonagall hocha la tête mais resta silencieuse, espérant que les quatre jeunes allaient bien, pour l'instant elle ne pouvait presque rien faire.

Ils attendirent pendant ce qui parût être des heures. Et soudain la surface lisse de l'eau se brisa, James et Sirius apparurent, cherchant de l'air. Ils regagnèrent rapidement le rivage, MacGonagall ainsi que Belle et Remus coururent dans les bas-fonds, tirant les deux filles hors de l'eau.

Lily et Honey étaient étendues sur la berge et Madame Pomfresh apparut en quelque secondes, le garçon qui avait était chercher MacGonagall, sur les talons portant des serviettes et quelques bouteilles.

Madame Pomfresh rejoignit les filles et se mit au travail.

Les secondes qui suivirent étaient pleines de tension qui s'évapora dans un soulagement général quand Lily et Honey recrachèrent une gorgée d'eau.

Les jours suivants furent agrémentés de rumeurs à propos de Honey et Lily essayant de se noyer mutuellement. Les semaines passèrent et les gens trouvèrent d'autres ragots à colporter mais ça ne fit pas disparaître les affreuses pensées de Belle. Depuis que Lily et Hney avaient failli se noyer dans le lac, Belle avait d'horribles cauchemars dans lesquels ses deux amies mourraient. Elle était terrifiée au plus haut point.

« Belle, on va bien. Dit Lily à son amie au dîner trois semaines après l'évènement de la noyade.

- Ecoute, on ne voulait vraiment pas te faire peur. Rassura Honey, bien qu'elle-même semblait bouleversée.

- Je sais, j'étais juste inquiète. Dit Belle en souriant légèrement.

- Bien sûr que l'étais, c'est ce que tu fais de mieux. Gazouilla Lily dans un sourire, Honey et Belle gloussèrent ensemble.

-Vous pouvez me faire une faveur ? Demanda Belle à ses amies qui acquiescèrent. Ne retournez plus nager dans le lac.

- Moi, Lily Evans, promet à partir de ce jour, de ne jamais retourner nager dans le lac ! Déclara Lily, une main pale sur le cœur.

- Idem. » Ajouta Honey en roulant des yeux à l'idiotie de Lily.

Le jour suivant, les filles descendirent au petit déjeuner bras dessus bras dessous en riant à gorgé déployée. C'était le samedi oh et le week-end de la sortie à Pré-au-lard.

« Hé, Evans ! » Lily se retourna pour voir James Potter venir vers elle, du coin de l'œil elle vit les regards curieux de Belle et Honey.

« Potter. » Elle le salua avec un sourire et un hochement de la tête.

« Hé y'a une espèce de fête ce soir dans la Salle sur Demande, on peut ps y aller sans un invité, et euh, ben j'me demandais si toi, Belle et Honey vous vouliez venir ? » demanda James, l'air légèrement nerveux. Immédiatement, Lily imagina le pire, après tout c'était le gars qui avait l'habitude de foutre d'elle.

« Pas du.. . Mais avant qu'elle puisse finir sa phrase, Belle l'interrompit.

- Elle veut y aller. James hocha la tête, leur donna chacune une invitation et s'éloigna.

Elles attendirent en silence jusqu'à ce que James soit hors de portée.

- Bordel ! J'veux pas y aller ! Éclata Lily.

- Oh aller Lily, il était en train de te demander à toi, il veut que tu y ailles. Tu ne peux pas dire que tu n'es pas juste un peu curieuse de savoir comment se passent leurs fêtes. Plaida Honey.

- Si il veut tellement que j'y ailles, c'est surtout pour se payer ma tête ! » retorqua Lily d'un ton cassant. Elle s'éloigna de ses amies et piétina le long du couloir qui menait dans la Grande Salle.

Les deux autres lui coururent après mais ne réussirent pas à rattraper la furie aux cheveux rouges jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la Grande Salle.

- S'il te plaît Lily, j'ai toujours voulu aller à une de leurs fêtes. Tenta Honey

Lily la regarda, son visage ne révélant aucune émotion.

- D'acc' mais t'as une dette. » répondit Lily en souriant doucement, qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour ses meilleures amies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Soon To Be

**Auteur :** Jesi Lily (**VO **: .net/s/6430887/1/Soon_To_Be)

**Humble traductrice :** AkaneSoma

_**J'ai du retard là, j'avoue tout, la procrastination est le mal absolu ! Bonne lecture**_

Ce soir là, Lily, Honey, Belle, Alice et Millie se préparaient pour la soirée, c'était une coutume d'aller en soirée le premier mois à Poudlard, et Alice et Millie n'était pas du genre à en manquer une.

« Bon okay, je n'sais pas quoi mettre. ». Lily en criait presque de frustration, elle jeta un haut de plus sur son lit et gémit bruyamment.

« Bon, on a qu'a demander à Alice et Millie ce qu'elles mettent. » suggéra Belle, elle toqua à la porte de la salle de bain où Alice et Millie étaient depuis une demi-heure.

Alice sortit habillée une jupe courte en denim noire et un dos nu rouge avec une paire d'escarpins rouges. Elle était fantastique, bien sûr.

« Quoi d'neuf ? » Demanda Alice en souriant aux trois meilleures amies.

« On ne sait pas quoi mettre » Dit Honey de son lit.

Alice se dirigea vers l'armoire de Belle et en sortit une tenue, puis vers celle de Honey où le choix fut un peu plus long et finit par celle de Lily, là elle passa un petit moment à trouver avant de dire que ce qu'elle avait choisi était idéal et de retourner dans la salle de bain avec un sourire.

Pour Belle, elle avait choisi une petite robe bustier rouge et qui descendait aux trois quarts de la cuisse et une paire d'escarpins ouverts noirs.

Honey portait une robe de satin rose pâle qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, elle avait des bretelles larges et un col carré, elle avait aussi une paire de chaussures noires en satin avec une bride sur la cheville.

Lily était vêtue d'une robe dos nu en soie d'un mauve profond de la même longueur que celle de Belle et une paire de talons aiguilles pourpres à lanières .

Quand Alice et Millie sortirent de la salle de bain, elles se sentirent un peu plus à l'aise, les tenues de Alice de Millie étaient courtes et suggéraient beaucoup. Millie portait une ptite robe noire qui lui arrivait juste sous les fesses, une coupe très courte avec deux petites bretelles.

« Allez, les filles, on peut y aller maintenant si vous êtes prêtes » dit Millie en souriant aux trois filles.

Honey, Lily et Belle hochèrent la tête, elles n'avaient pas l'habitude de porter, hé bien, si peu. Elles avaient toutes mis du gloss transparent, de l'eyeliner, du mascara et du fard à paupière.

Elles traversèrent les couloirs jusqu'au septième étage, un Griffondor de septième année du nom de Owen Wood était à la porte à surveiller les invitations.

« Tu nous rejoins dedans Owen » demanda Lily en sourient au garçon, il était grand et musclé mais pas trop, plutôt pâle, une moue typiquement masculine et des cheveux châtains clair. Il était dans l'équipe de Quidditch et partageait la salle de bain des préfets, c'est comme ça que Lily le connaissait.

« Ah non, entraînement de Quidditch demain, si je rentre je serai fatigué et ça j'peux pas. » dit Owen en grimaçant, et en regardant Lily un peu au sud de son visage, ce qu'elle ne remarqua pas.

Lily rigola.

« Quel dommage. » dit elle sarcastique, mais souriant tout de même.

Owen laissa les trois filles entrer (Alice et Millie y étaient déjà), tellement heureux du travail qu'il faisait.

« Oh » fut tout ce que Belle réussit à dire en regardant la salle, Lily la foudroya du regard, se demandant pourquoi elle avait accepté de venir en premier lieu

Tout le monde dansait, et pas de façon innocente d'ailleurs, ils faisaient ça ou il buvaient.

Lily se tourna vers Belle pour lui demander combien de temps elles étaient sensées rester, mais Belle était déjà partie chercher quelque chose à boire.

Honey était en train de parler plus loin avec une fille de leur année mais d'une maison différente.

Lily regarda autour d'elle, elle ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place.

Un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille et l'emmena loin de la foule, elle n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre. Elle se retourna pour trouver James Potter qui l'éloignait de la masse de gens.

« Désolé, tu avais l'air assez perdue là-bas » Cria James par dessus la musique, juste assez fort pour que Lily l'entende, appuyé sur un mur à côté d'elle, il lui fit un sourire, et pas pour la première fois de cette nouvelle année, il semblait qu'il ne se moquait pas d'elle, ce qui était une chose à laquelle Lily n'était pas totalement habituée.

« Ouais c'est vrai. » admit timidement Lily, pas tout à fait sûre de la façon de parler à ce garçon.

« Première fête ? » demanda James.

« Ouais, les filles et moi on était pas vraiment dans les gens « cool » hein ? »répondit Lily en souriant timidement, elle ne comprenait pas tout à fait pourquoi elle se sentait si bien près de ce garçon. « Je hais James ! Mais attends, je n'peux pas détester Potter, il m'a sauvé quand même. Mais l'année dernière je le détestais, cette année je ne peux plus ! »pensa Lily en plein débat avec elle même.

« C'est pas que vous n'étiez pas cool, c'est juste que vous étiez bizarres » dit James avec un sourire insolent. Lily le frappa gentiment.

« La ferme, on n'était pas bizarres. » Dit Lily sérieusement, puis elle regarda James et éclata de rire. « D'acc' on était bizarres, mais on n'a pas changé ! »

« Oh si, vous êtes canon maintenant, enfin toujours autant. »James sourit en regardant Lily s'empourprer.

« Ben, c'est pas vrai, bien sûr Belle et Honey sont vraiment jolies mais pas plus que certaines des autres filles qui sont ici, sauf qu'elles sont moins salopes. » répliqua Lily calmement, regardant toute la salle, au nombreuses autres filles présentes.

« Tu as oublié de parler de toi » Répondit James tranquillement.

« Hé bien je n'ai vraiment rien de spécial »murmura Lily. Okay Lily ne cherchait pas les compliments, elle venait d'une famille vraiment riche où ses parents n'étaient jamais là pour lui dire qu'elle était jolie, sa sœur la rabaissait tout le temps parce que Lily était différente physiquement bien que magnifique. Il n'y avait que Belle et Honey pour lui dire qu'elle était jolie, elle ne croyait pas vraiment qu'elle était si jolie.

« Quoi? Tu es vraiment belle » insista James. Pourquoi disait-il ça ?

« Vraiment, James. » rétorqua Lily, incrédule.

« C'est vrai. » dit James plus fermement.

« James.. »Elle fut coupée quand les lèvres de James effleurèrent les siennes, le baiser était doux t gentil, elle ne s'y attendait définitivement pas. Ses lèvres se pressèrent contre les siennes, bougeant doucement. Il recula après un moment.

« Je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû » haleta James l'air un peu troublé mais Lily enroula son bras autour de son cou et descendit lentement son visage vers le sien.

« S'il te plaît, ne le sois pas. »chuchota-t-elle contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser tendrement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Soon To Be

**Auteur :** Jesi Lily (Allez jeter un œil!)

**Humble traductrice :** AkaneSoma

_**Oui, bon.. Je suis impardonnable hein ! En plus j'en suis pas très fière, j'ai l'impression de me répéter. Le prochain viendra un peu plus vite quand même hein. Promis.**_

Le lendemain matin Lily se réveilla vaguement consciente qu'elle n'était pas dans son dortoir. Non, celui là était vraiment bordélique, n'avait pas de maquillage dispersé aux quatre coins mais tout un tas de matériel de Quidditch, oh et des boxers, tous très sales répandus par terre. Ce n'était définitivement pas une chambre de filles.

Elle pris aussi conscience du poids sur son estomac. Lily se retourna du côté sur lequel elle dormait et s'allongea sur le dos, pour réaliser que c'était le bras de James qui pesait sur son estomac. Elle se mit à sourire en repensant à la nuit passée. James dormait aussi sur le dos, ce qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de place, son bras maintenant Lily près de lui. Elle sourit.

Lily se tourna à nouveau sur le côté, mais cette fois elle était face à James. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse. La nuit dernière, il ne s'était rien passé, Lily portait un t-shirt que James lui avait prêté et ses sous-vêtements et lui était vêtu d'un pantalon de flanelle. Son torse était fort et hâlé, ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés, Merlin que son corps était merveilleux. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'en dessiner les contours.

Lily soupira de bonheur et reposa sa tête sur le torse de James, écoutant les battements réguliers de son cœur. C'était en quelque sorte un son familier, chaud et brillant, son torse était chaud, lisse et beau lui aussi.

En fait, James était déjà réveillé mais ne voulait pas que Lily en prenne conscience. Il aimait être là auprès d'elle, tout comme la sensation de ses douces jambes nues emmêlées avec les siennes et son corps contre le sien, il n'y avait rien de mieux. Et assez étrangement, il ne voulait pas la laisser partir. James avait eut de nombreuses filles dans son lit avant ça, ils couchaient ensembles et s'endormaient mais jamais une fille n'était venue juste pour qu'ils s'endorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le fait que cette fille soit Lily était différent de tout ce qu'il avait expérimenté dans sa vie.

Mais doucement ils réalisèrent tous les deux qu'ils allaient devoir s'extirper du bonheur dans lequel il était plongé ainsi que le confort du lit de James.

« Lily », dit doucement James, en repoussant ses cheveux avec douceur.

« Hmm », répondit Lily d'une voix endormie, appréciant le fait d'être en week-end.

« Il est l'heure de se lever », dit James en souriant au sommet de la tête de Lily qui reposait toujours sur son torse.

« Mais je suis bien là », Lily releva un regard boudeur vers James qui la trouva tellement mignonne.

« Debout, il est temps de faire face au reste de l'école » James s'assit, s'étira et sortit du lit mais Lily resta dans le lit, son regard s'égarant sur la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ? » demanda Lily en se regardant.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ? » interrogea James.

« Eh bien, je n'ai rien à me mettre. Je ne peux pas porter les mêmes vêtements qu'hier et je ne peux pas sortir comme ça. » répondit Lily en regardant ce qu'elle portait et qui couvrait à peine son derrière.

« Ça ne me gênerait pas que tu t'habilles comme ça tout le temps. » dit James en enroulant son bras autour d'elle. Lily sourit effrontément. « Même si je dois sortir devant les autres garçons ? »

James fronça les sourcils.

« Je crois que j'ai un jean que tu peux métamorphoser et un débardeur noir... » dit il en fouillant dans sa malle. Lily gloussa et lui sourit.

Ils furent assez vite habillées et Lily s'absenta un moment pour se laver et se maquiller un peu. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune cinq minutes plus tard, la jeune fille était aux anges quand James noua ses doigt avec les siens et l'entraîna vers la Grande Salle en la faisant rire.

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour trouver tous les regards braqués sur eux, le couple s'en soucia peu et se dirigea vers les Maraudeurs. Lily chercha Belle et Honey et les trouva de l'autre côté de la table. Toutes le deux regardaient James et Lily avec une intense confusion.

« Je dois leur dire un mot » glissa Lily à James qui s'était assis à côté de Sirius.

« Bien sûr ! »répondit il avec un sourire. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa doucement avant de le quitter pour parler à ses amies.

« Eh, donc, Cornedrue, tu nous expliques ? » Demanda Sirius en jetant un regard étrange à Lily. Elle était la fille étrange qui traînait avec sa cousine et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait embrassé James bien sûr elle était jolie mais elle avait un sacré tempérament... Mais Sirius savait aussi que James avait le béguin pour elle depuis leur première rencontre.

« Je l'ai embrassée à la fête, on est revenus vers nos chambres, pas de sexe, on a juste dormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. » James sourit à ce souvenir.

« Eh bien James, je pense que tu ne laisseras pas celle ci s'en aller de sitôt. » lui dit joyeusement Rémus

« Mais pourquoi vous avez pas couché ensemble ? » demanda Sirius

« J'en avait pas envie, on était bien. Patmol il se pourrait que je l'aime vraiment beaucoup. » répondit James en rougissant légèrement. Sirius ne rajouta rien, il savait que son meilleur ami lui disait la vérité.

« Lily, une explication s'il te plaît. » exigea Belle au moment la rousse s'asseyait.

« On n'a pas couché ensemble. » répondit elle immédiatement.

« Bonne Fille ! Bon maintenant, l'autre sujet, pourquoi tu lui tenais la main ? » Honey sourit devant son amie qui ressemblait à un petit chiot transi d'amour.

« Il m'a serrée contre lui pendant que je dormais » dit Lily avec un soupir rêveur.

« Donc vous sortez ensemble maintenant. » affirma Belle.

« Eh bien je suppose, il n'a pas vraiement demandé, il m'a embrassé et on a justé plus ou moins été dormir.. » Lily regarda ses amies, comme si elle était en train de leur demander si elle et James étaient bel et bien en train de sortir ensemble.

Il sembla que James venait juste d'aborder ce sujet avec ses amis car quand Lily cessa de parler, James se leva et se précipita vers elle avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Lily, veux tu être ma petite amie ? » demanda t-il timidement

Lily lui fit un sourire rayonnant « Oui. »


End file.
